The Tales of Camelot
by Jillcb
Summary: This is a new edition of The Tales of Camelot. I have decided to go further into Merlin's past. It will feature his mother and Gaius telling him secrets that will ultimately change who he thinks he is. In this collection, Merlin is Camelot's Court Sorcerer, and he is in a relationship with Sefa who has returned to Camelot. Adventure, friendship and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was the beginning of winter, the first snow flurries had already landed upon the ground. It was a time of year that Gwen had loved from when she was a very young child. While life under the snowy weather could be hard, there was also the excitement of the oncoming festivals which lay ahead. It reminded Gwen about the past, when she and her brother Elyan would count the days until the great winter solstice festival.

Being Queen gave Gwen few free days. Her calendar was full at this time of year, with visits to the poor and planning various pre-festival events. She enjoyed meeting the ordinary people, as it kept her grounded and it gave her permanent reminders of where she'd come from. She would corner Arthur for any information about whom was suffering any hardships. She would then get in touch and find out what exactly their needs were.

She had made countless friends and associates this way, who would keep in touch with her, over the years. She would then visit some of the surrounding villages making sure she kept in touch with people's needs and concerns. It also helped Arthur as they would hear first hand about any dangers to the Kingdom.

With all her visits and inquiries she was lucky if she could find more than a few hours to herself. If she ever had a brief chance for an afternoon off, she would take full advantage, knowing that she had earned it overall. Having managed to get through the letters that were piled up on her desk, Gwen realised that she actually finished, everything she needed too. She decided to put her feet up for a couple of hours, and indulge herself now that her son was fast asleep.

She was no sooner putting her feet up when there was a knock on the door. A maid entered the room, and gave Gwen a letter. Gwen recognised the handwriting immediately it was from Hunith. She smiled, as she always enjoyed reading Hunith's bright letters. They were full of little anecdotes about life in Ealdor.

Gwen herself had got to know the village quite well, when she had been briefly banished and had moved in with Hunith. Though a sad time for her, it had at least given her the chance to get to know Hunith properly. Having lost her mother as a young child, Hunith had almost taken her place. By the end of her stay there, she felt as if she could tell Merlin's mother anything at all.

Gwen remembered Ealdor itself being a very different place, to what she was use too. It was a very small village, where everyone knew everyone else's business. Not surprisingly when it became known that Gwen was staying there, many people had been naturally curious about her. Gwen remembered just how much of a challenge it was to her, to accept that to begin with. Where Gwen had grown up she knew she could always get away from people, but in Ealdor it was a very different set-up.

Hunith had played an important part in allowing Gwen to adapt to her changed circumstances. She would always be grateful to Hunith for that. Indeed in the end Gwen, had not only grown use to village life, but had also come to enjoy the sense of community that it brought. Pretty soon she got to know most of the people there, and by the end was sorry to leave. She made sure she stayed in touch with Hunith, and always asked her about everyone who was still there.

Gwen now understood that her exile in Ealdor had helped her to prepare for her role as Queen. She now appreciated the concerns that people had who lived in villages, and how they could be very different from the concerns that people had in Camelot.

It had reminded her of the world that was outside Camelot's borders, it was something she knew Arthur struggled with. Which is why she made it her concern instead.

She opened the letter hoping that she would not be disturbed. Not for the first time, she admired Hunith's beautiful handwriting, before going on and reading.

_Dear Gwen,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and cheer. I have to say the medicine and gifts you sent here have been gratefully accepted. I know people would like to pass their thanks back to you and Arthur. It would appear that the epidemic has now passed, and thankfully the majority of cases have come through unscathed._

_The first signs of winter have developed already. The nights are very cold and now snow has covered the mountains in the distance. I swear I am feeling the cold a lot more now, and I am indeed grateful for the garments you made me. It has certainly helped to keep me warmer through the nights._

_Sian has had her baby, a lovely boy with blue eyes. He reminds me of a certain someone we both know, and he has bags of endless energy. I am sure that the toys will go down well with him._

_As for myself I am well enough considering my coming years, although I recognise I am a lot slower. I don't feel as happy or secure in the dark now. It seems as if the nights are darker than ever here, although I suppose it's the same each year. I do still miss my boy though. I was so thrilled with his promotion to Court Sorcerer, I still remember that day with such pride. _

_I do so admire what he and Arthur have achieved together. You as well my dear, for you have been their eyes and ears and have done much good in the outlying villages. Dear Gaius too is a source of comfort for me, he writes as well and tells me of Merlin's latest misdemeanours! He has always been a great source of comfort and support for me._

_It is in this vein that I come to the main point of this letter. I do not want to put you out in any way but I do wonder if I could visit Camelot. I just feel as though I want to spend some time with Merlin. I hear there is a lady in his life now, I am naturally curious to meet her. It feels me with delight that he is now courting, he has been on his own for too long, we both know that. _

_I could well understand if you are too busy at this time, but if you could somehow arrange it I would be so very happy. If you can please do not tell Merlin yet, as I would like it to be a surprise to him if possible._

_My love and regards,_

_Hunith._

Gwen upon reading the letter folded it up and put it back in the envelope. The letter troubled her slightly as it seemed to lack Hunith's usual sparkle. She decided to make it her job to somehow bring Hunith to Camelot quietly, as she had requested. She decided to send for Leon as she most trusted him of all the Knights, and knew that he would act in confidence.

Within a couple of hours she had already arranged for Leon and a group of Knights to escort Hunith to Camelot within the week. Gwen busied herself making the arrangements for Hunith's visit, making sure only her husband was aware of it. Arthur was only too pleased to keep it a secret. Ever since Merlin's own secret had been confessed he was determined to get his own back on his Court Sorcerer.

"I'll show Merlin that other people can keep secrets!" Arthur muttered, to Gwen.

"Arthur it has nothing to do with getting your own back on him." Gwen replied, rolling her eyes.

"On the contrary Guinevere it has everything to do with it!" her husband assured her, giving her a smirk.

"Sometimes I wonder who the bigger child is Arthur Pendragon, you or our son?" Gwen replied, not quite believing she was having such a conversation with him.

She smiled as he left the room. Gwen was still questioning why Hunith's letter seemed to be so troubling to her. She was so use to Hunith's bright and interesting descriptions of life in Ealdor, that it really worried her. Hunith more than anyone she knew, was a woman who accepted the ebb and flow of life, as it happened. She had always accepted everything that happened with the utmost grace. To read about how she was lacking confidence, had shocked Gwen, and she knew Merlin too would be worried.

For a second she dithered about telling Merlin, but in the end she decided to respect Hunith's wishes and stay quiet for now. She was determined to get to the bottom of it when she arrived in Camelot. She felt she had a debt to repay Hunith, thanks to the time that Gwen had been down on her own luck. She realised now was the time she could reconcile that.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**HUNITH****'****S ARRIVAL**

Gwen inspected the room one last time, using her expert eye to check everything was as it should be. She was determined to make Hunith's stay as comfortable as she could. She had a feeling if she wanted to find out what was the root of Hunith's worries, she needed to have Hunith as relaxed as she could.

She knew that Merlin's mother did not open up easily to anyone. She, after all like her son, had been forced to hide Merlin's secret for a long time. Gwen guessed that it was all to easy to allow that to become a habit.

Gwen knew even now, that Merlin continued to do it. She longed to know more about his life, but feared asking him. She had already seen his eyes turn cloudy at the thought of saying anything more. She did not doubt for a second that Merlin had needed to do some hard things, in his life. She wondered if deep down she had any right to even ask him.

But then what sort of friend would she be, to turn away from someone whom she knew to be suffering? She had hoped that the moment that Merlin had been made Court Sorcerer, it would mean that from now on, there would be no more secrets. But she now knew she'd been naive to think such a thing.

It didn't help that she was so busy herself at the moment. She had arrangements to make for a festival, that she did each year. She wondered to herself if maybe involving Hunith, might be a way to break the ice between them. She began to play it around in her head as she finished off checking the room.

Feeling satisfied she left the room, bumping into Sefa as she did so.

"Oh Good morning my lady." Sefa smiled.

"What did I tell you Sefa?" Gwen said. Gwen was trying to make it less formal between them, when they were alone. Gwen felt it was only a necessity when in Court, though even then she never felt comfortable with it.

"Oh I'm sorry, Gwen it just doesn't feel right." Sefa apologised. "There has been a meeting called just now. I think there is some news from outside."

"Oh?" Gwen asked feeling suddenly uptight. "No idea what about?"

"Something about trouble north of here was all I heard." Sefa said with a grimace.

"Thank you for that Sefa. I have some arranging to do for the festival, will you make yourself available for that please." Gwen asked, hurrying away.

"Of course. I'll look forward to it." Sefa said.

Gwen busied herself getting together everything she needed too. The festival was something she arranged for the children of Camelot, every winter solstice. She thought it would be good opportunity to introduce Hunith and Sefa to one another.

The planning helped Gwen to keep her worried mind off what was going on in the meeting. Trouble was the last thing they all needed, especially this time of the year. As she finished organising herself, she heard horses outside in the court yard. She rushed over to the window and saw Leon helping Hunith down from her horse.

Gwen grabbed hold of her dress and rushed out of the room, reaching the steps as Hunith began climbing them. Gwen rushed down to meet her, her arms embracing the woman tenderly.

"Oh Hunith it is so good to see you." she smiled, grabbing hold of her hands.

"It is good to see you too Gwen. I hope you are well, I was so happy to get your letter." Hunith smiled. "Does Merlin know?"

"No I have kept my word, I can assure you." Gwen said, "Come with me and you we can have a talk."

Hunith nodded, Gwen could see the weariness in her eye's. She did indeed seem a lot less confident, and more stooping in her appearance. She thought the sooner they get her settled the better she would be. Gwen led her to the room, closing a window as she did.

"I hope you will be happy here." Gwen smiled, "It was the best apartment I could find for you."

Hunith looked around and laughed. "Oh Gwen it certainly is, it is beautiful thank you. Very different to Ealdor."

"Yes but not as cosy I don't think. Sometimes you can get a bit lost in these rooms. Almost like being alone in a world of your own." Gwen said a sad smile on her face.

"But you have company surely Gwen?" Hunith asked studying her.

"Oh of course, but I don't know sometimes I still find it a bit overwhelming." Gwen explained biting her lip.

"I know it must seem a very different life Gwen to what you're use to. But you are doing so well, everyone sends their regards to you. Sian is really grateful for the toys you sent."

"I was so pleased to hear that bit of news." Gwen laughed.

"Yes though I have to admit it was a tough birth, he was a big boy, you know

small Sian is." Hunith said, sitting down. "I take it Merlin is in the meeting?"

"Yes he knows nothing about your arrival." Gwen answered. "It will be such a

surprise for him when he finds out."

"Good, I so miss him even now." Hunith smiled, studying her hands.

"There is a meeting going on at the moment. There's a bit of trouble up north,

hopefully nothing too serious." Gwen explained.

"I see." Hunith said, suddenly thoughtful. "Did you tell Gaius?"

"No but I can fetch him now if you'd like." Gwen suggested.

"No it is okay, I'll catch up with him sometime." Hunith said her smile transforming her face suddenly.

"Look I'll leave you to settle in." Gwen suggested. "I need to see if the meeting has broken up or not."

"Of course." Hunith said, taking hold of Gwen's hand she squeezed it. "Thank you for this Gwen."

"Come here." Gwen hugged Hunith, as she did she could feel her trembling in her arms.

As Gwen reached the hallway the meeting had broken up. She saw Arthur striding towards her, looking worried. She had a feeling what he was about to say would not be good, she braced herself.

"What's happening?" Gwen asked biting her lip.

"We're going to have to leave. Hopefully just for a few days. There is some trouble, I'm hoping us making an appearance will quell it somewhat. But I will need to take Merlin as it involves magic." Arthur explained. "Has Hunith arrived?"

"Yes she is settling in. I think she would prefer to see Merlin before you go." Gwen suggested. "Can you suggest that he goes over to where Hunith is staying?"

"Yes of course. Leave it to me. I don't want you worrying too much. I'm not expecting to be away too long. We'll be back before you know it." Arthur whispered kissing her on her face.

"Oh my could you two not contain yourselves for one minute?" Merlin muttered, as he passed by them.

"You expect me to contain myself when I'm with my beautiful wife Merlin?" Arthur said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Gwen grinned. "I'll do my best to resist my husband's charms next time!"

"I will get the whole story on our way to this place now." Merlin said tripping over his feet, as he followed Arthur down the corridor.

Gwen smirked as she watched them disappear. Merlin's embarrassment every time Arthur and Gwen showed any affection for one another never failed to amuse her. The rumours were from countless gossips that Merlin himself was not slow at giving affection either. The warlock would have been horrified had he heard it though.

Gwen remembered Hunith telling her about how Merlin would always squirm away from her, when he was a child, whenever she tried to kiss him. The way he now allowed his mother to fuss over him, had always delighted Gwen. She too, had loved making a fuss of her father. She realised now how hard it could be not having a parent around. It was why she would always give Arthur plenty of love and attention. So she mused Merlin would just have to put up with it!

Arthur's Chambers

Merlin was packing Arthur's bag, throwing the various items in quickly and with little thought. For some reason the meeting had troubled him somewhat. It had been a while since they'd had to deal with any problems involving magic. He had many associates who kept their ears to the ground for him. He wondered why no one had heard about the present trouble. He was so busy musing over it, that he didn't hear Arthur arriving.

"Merlin what are you doing?" he asked, looking at him in a irritated way.

"Erm, packing your bag?" Merlin replied looking at the bag then back to Arthur.

"Yes I can see that Merlin." Arthur replied "I'm not an idiot!"

"Well-" Merlin began rolling his eyes.

"Merlin don't even suggest it. I meant you are not suppose to be doing things like this any more." Arthur pointed out, holding his hand out.

"Ah yes. You know I keep forgetting." Merlin replied. "It really is not easy remembering that I'm no longer your servant. I've been doing it for so long, it feels like second nature."

"I understand it is a big change for you." Arthur admitted suddenly wondering if he was rushing Merlin a bit too much.

"It is not totally disagreeable I have to say." Merlin grinned. "Maybe I will leave you too it."

"Now don't be too hasty." Arthur said. "I would like to discuss how you think we should proceed with this business."

"I don't really know." Merlin admitted, continuing packing. "It has taken me by surprise, as no one has warned me about expecting any trouble."

"I see." Arthur said. "Well maybe it is just a bit of a flair up, and nothing serious."

"Yes hopefully you are correct." Merlin said, frowning as he suddenly realised he had just finished packing. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot I'm not suppose to be doing this."

"Well as you've just done that, I have left one of swords in the guest chambers over in the west wing. Maybe you could get if for me?" Arthur suggested with a little grin.

"Oh? But I thought you didn't want me being your servant anymore?" Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

Arthur shrugged. "You seem to be having a really hard time remembering that though Merlin."

"So you thought you'd take advantage off me?" Merlin said snorting.

"Merlin you were the one who picked the bag up, not me." Arthur pointed out, watching Merlin stamp over to the door. "Don't forget about the sword!"

Merlin glared at him from the door before slamming it shut. Why did he always fall for Arthur's little traps he wondered to himself. Far as long as he could remember Arthur did this to him. He swore he was getting worse at falling for them. He laughed to himself as he walked along the corridor.

He did wonder though why Arthur would have his sword in the guest chamber. It had seemed a strange thing to say, say nothing of a strange place to keep a sword. Mind you, Merlin knew Arthur would never put his swords in one place, they were thrown all over the castle. Every time he arranged to have everything put together in one place, something would go missing. He was sure Arthur was doing it just to wind him up.

As he climbed the stairs his mind was on the journey again. He truly hoped they would not be away too long, as he knew the serious snow falls were not far away now, and he hated travelling in the snow. In fact just thinking of the snow made up suddenly feel chilly, and he turned his jacket up around his neck.

He walked into the chambers not even bothering to knock, as he didn't think there would be anyone in the room. Suddenly he came face to face with a case lying on the table. He walked over curiously thinking he'd seen it before. As he touched it with his hand, Hunith spoke, her voice spooking Merlin so much, he jumped on the spot.

"Oh Merlin my boy." Hunith smiled.

"Mother." Merlin replied as if he was in a dream. Before he could react his mother arms were around him hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry making you jump like that." Hunith laughed.

"I didn't jump!" Merlin assured her with a smile.

Hunith looked at him sceptically.

"Well all right maybe a bit." Merlin admitted, before taking her hand and leading her over to a chair. "What are you doing here, why didn't you tell me you were coming? I'd have brought you over myself."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Hunith said. "You look tired."

"Oh I'm always busy, you know what its like." Merlin said, then suddenly remembering he had to go away. "I'm going to have to leave there's a bit of trouble we have to investigate. You will stay until I get back?"

"Yes Gwen has told me I can stay as long as I like." Hunith said caressing his face gently.

"They both knew all about this didn't they!" Merlin said suddenly realising the sword was a put up job.

"I wrote to Gwen I felt it was only right." Hunith explained.

"You don't have to ask permission to come you know." Merlin said, "You can come any time, Gwen would say the same."

"I know she said that in her letter back to me. While you are away it will give me a chance to catch up with Gaius."

"Yes I'd be grateful if you could keep an eye on him. He is feeling his age at the moment, as he keeps telling me. I reckon he will outlast us all though." Merlin smiled. "Like you."

Hunith laughed. "You always were a charmer my boy."

"Tell Arthur that." Merlin grinned. "Oh it is good to see you."

"I had better not hold you up Merlin. Take care I will see you when you return." Hunith kissed his head, as she slowly let him go.

Merlin paused at the door. "And you, and don't believe everything they tell you about me!"

"I heard her name is Sefa." Hunith smiled lifting her eyebrow.

"That bit is true. You will like her, I promise you." Merlin smiled blowing a kiss as he closed the door behind him.

Suddenly Merlin was regretful about having to leave. It would have been lovely to have spent some time with his mother. After sighing he knew he needed to get his mind on the mission ahead of them. Why did it have to happen now he wondered. He made his way to his chambers a sudden spring in his step. The sooner they'd get it over with, the sooner he'd be able to spend some time with his mother, at long last.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Opening Up**

It had been a couple of days since Arthur, Merlin and the Knights had gone on their investigation. Gwen while realising she had her official duties to do, did her best to make some time for Hunith when she could. The organising for the Children's Festival was nearing completion now. She had just a few things to do now, and with Sefa's help it was soon done, leaving Gwen some time for contemplation over how she would raise her worries with Hunith.

Whilst she knew that Hunith would not instantly open up, she realised that this was probably the best chance she would get. As they hadn't seen each other for so long, Gwen knew she needed to relax her as much as she could.

She made sure all her engagements were over for the day, then invited Hunith to go for a stroll in the gardens. It was a sunny day, although the sun was quite low in the sky, and fewer clouds were doted around the horizon. The only noise they could hear, was the occasional shout of the guards around the castle.

"Oh this is lovely Gwen." Hunith smiled, "You must come here all the time when you need to get away from things."

"Yes I have to admit it is my little escape. Arthur would hardly think about walking around here." she laughed. "It is so nice to be able to spend time here, when I worked as a servant I wouldn't have dared to even think about coming to this place."

"Well now you are free to do what you like." Hunith smiled, pushing a leaf away.

"Up to a point, I still never seem to get enough time to myself these day. This is a rarity." Gwen pointed out, suddenly realising just how true the statement was.

"I'm sure you keep really busy." Hunith remarked, "But you do need to find some time for yourself as well."

Gwen laughed, "I am always saying this to Arthur and Merlin, yet I am probably as bad as them, at not giving myself time off."

Hunith shrugged, "It is easily done you get so carried away with what you think you have to do, that you forget what is actually important."

Gwen looked at Hunith with interest. "That was a very profound statement for this early in the day Hunith."

Hunith laughed, "Oh it is just my experience talking I suppose. I can feel the years ebbing now, suddenly what was important yesterday, is no longer important today."

"Is that why you wanted to come here?" Gwen asked gently, "I got the impression from the letter that something was on your mind."

Hunith laughed, making Gwen join in with surprise.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, longing to know what had amused her.

"Oh you remind me so much of myself at your age Gwen. I can never fool you, I learnt that from our time at Ealdor." Hunith explained, lifting her head up to the sun.

"That seems such a long time ago now." Gwen said, "I feel as if I've lived another life since then."

"Well in a way you have. I mean becoming Queen it is completely different to what you were doing before. When I compare my own life before and after Merlin was born, it was the same. Before I had so many plans you wouldn't believe it. Then Merlin arrives and in an instant everything changed."

Gwen smiled, "For the better."

"Oh of course, I would never be without him." Hunith smiled, "But sometimes I do wonder where that other person went, the one who had an answer for everything."

Gwen studied Hunith intently. She definitely seemed more relaxed now. She knew Hunith spent part of the day with Gaius, and she guessed that they had much to catch up on. While she seemed less tired Gwen noticed her eyes were cloudy. She suddenly saw where Merlin got it from, mother and son were much alike, in that they couldn't entirely block out the shadows that hung about them.

"You must be so proud of Merlin." Gwen remarked, "How far he has come I mean."

"Yes he has achieved much hasn't he. He reminds me of his father in so many ways now. Sometimes it almost feels as if I'm looking at Balinor." Hunith answered her, eyes staring far away to the distance.

Gwen put her hand over Hunith's. "You must miss him." she said, sadly.

"It has been some years my one hope through it all, was that time would give us another chance. It is sad looking back, but mostly I feel it for Merlin, he would have gained so much from knowing his father, he was a lovely man."

There was a brief pause, with both women lost in their own thoughts. Gwen hardly knew what to say. Hunith had mentioned Balinor when she was staying with her in Ealdor. Then Gwen was heartbroken wondering if she would ever get the chance to see Arthur again. Gwen had sat that night by the log fire listening to Hunith recount her memories of her own true love.

Back then, just like now Gwen had truly understood Hunith's feelings as she described the effect he'd had on her life. Gwen could understand too how it would have helped Merlin.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gwen asked hesitantly, not quite knowing whether she should do or not.

"Of course." Hunith replied, looking at her.

"How did you cope when you discovered Merlin had magic. I mean it must have been such a shock." Gwen said.

Hunith smiled, "You're not wrong there. I found out I was pregnant only days after Balinor had left. In fact at the time I entertained ideas about going after him and bringing him back home. I felt so alone, but worse I just felt as if I'd been cheated. He would have made a wonderful father. He loved telling tales, tales he'd heard from his own father." Hunith stopped briefly, a smile still on her face.

Gwen waited for her to continue, realising that she was now really beginning to open up to her. She waited a few more seconds before Hunith continued.

"I always felt there was something special about my baby. He and this will sound strange to you. It was as if he would sing to me, as if something was flowing through me. I always felt I knew his moods before he was even born. Sometimes it was so peaceful other times more frantic. This must seem mad to you." Hunith smiled, self consciously.

"No not at all." Gwen encouraged, really wanting her to continue.

"I mean all mothers think their children are special." Hunith smiled, at Gwen. "I mean children just are, aren't they? But there was just something about Merlin that seemed to connect somehow. To this day I couldn't really explain what it was, only that I felt it existed."

"When did you know he had any powers?" Gwen asked, suddenly really wanting to know.

"When his eyes turned orange that first time. I'm ashamed to say it took me by such surprise that I backed away from him. My poor boy, he was so upset. I was so angry with myself. I had no one to talk too you see. No one in Ealdor had a child with magic, I felt really inadequate. In the end I wrote to Gaius about it."

"That must have been terrible, poor you and Merlin." Gwen mused, suddenly horrified by what they must have been through.

"As he grew older it was harder to hide his magic of course. I mean it was so hard. His magic was so natural to him, like you and I breathe so his magic flowed through him. He would bring me a rose in the middle of winter." Hunith chuckled. "Then of course someone would come in and notice I had a rose, and demand to know where it came from. So then I had to hide it and that was dreadful he must have been so hurt by that. I mean how could I explain it to such a young boy? I didn't want him thinking that his magic was bad, but as the years went by I began to fear for him more and more."

"I can understand that Hunith, that is natural I know with my own boy I worry about the slightest thing." Gwen said, understanding only too well Hunith's concerns.

"True that is a mother's lot Gwen." Hunith agreed, "By the time Merlin reached his teenage years his magic was getting more noticeable. I really was scared for him and then his friend Will found out."

"Will the boy that died that time we came to Ealdor?" Gwen asked, remembering the horrible scene of the boy dying on the ground.

"Yes Will. They'd known each other all their lives inseparable they were. I suppose it was only a matter of time before he found out, they shared everything. I was so angry with Merlin for letting his secret out. I had written to Gaius about him being allowed to move to Camelot. I felt he needed someone who could bring him some guidance about how he could use his magic."

"That must have been so hard to let him go." Gwen said, trying to imagine how she could do that with her own son. She felt so sad for Hunith and Merlin, trying to imagine a world where a mother was forced to give her son away, just to keep him safe.

"It was hard yes, but in the end I was so concerned for him, it seemed the best thing to do. I felt as if I couldn't cope anymore, and Ealdor was too small for him he needed to explore the world outside. That is the hardest thing knowing the right time to let your child leave." Hunith said, shivering slightly.

"I'm so glad I won't have to do that for some years yet." Gwen said, quietly looking ahead.

"Well I think all in all looking back he has turned out pretty well." Hunith smiled. "Although that is not to say the he doesn't have his scars of course."

"He certainly has turned out well Hunith, and that is to your credit, as well as Merlin's." Gwen insisted. She too like Hunith, worried about his scar's though. She had never doubted that he carried with him a bit of hurt. She could now begin to understand where it had started from, she felt completely sad for him suddenly.

Hunith smiled, and hugged Gwen for a moment. "I am so thankful you've let me come."

"You know you are welcome anytime." Gwen began, watching Hunith for a second. Gwen noticed some emotion pass in front of Hunith's eyes. Grabbing hold of her she asked gently. "Hunith what is it. I know you are not telling me something. Please let me help."

Hunith turned away, "No I have no right to ask this of you."

Gwen gently rubbed her hand, "Hunith that time when I arrived in Ealdor and you took me in. It was thanks to you that I found my feet again."

"Oh you would have survived Gwen. You are tougher then you think." Hunith smiled, sadly.

"Not without your help, and I am offering mine now. Please tell me what is bothering you." Gwen insisted.

There was a pause before Hunith slowly began to explain her fears and worries. As she began to open up to Gwen, she realised that Hunith had been worrying for a long time. She knew from her own experience how difficult admitting your fears could be to someone else. So she decided to let Hunith talk in her own time.

"I just feel so tired now, I don't have the energy I use to have. It is like I wrote in the letter to you, everything seems so different now. The nights darker, sometimes I even struggle to sleep at night, I keep thinking I am hearing noises outside. I can't believe I'm telling you all this, I must seem like a silly old woman." Hunith said quietly, not daring to look up.

"Hunith as if you could ever sound like that. People always struggle when they don't get enough sleep. I know I do. I am sure that amounts to your lack of confidence. You sound like you need a good break, when Merlin gets back maybe the two of you should go away somewhere." Gwen suggested.

"I don't want Merlin to know Gwen. He will only worry, and he has enough on his plate." Hunith said, appealing to Gwen.

"But Merlin would want to know you are feeling like this Hunith. He would want to support you, like you say he is stronger then he seems." Gwen said, though she could see Hunith was still struggling.

"I will tell him, but in my own time. Can I please ask that you don't at the moment." Hunith replied, after a pause.

"Of course. But can I suggest that you at least mention it to Gaius. He maybe able to give you something to help you sleep." Gwen suggested.

"I have actually slept well since I've been here. But I promise I will mention it to Gaius, and Merlin when I feel ready." Hunith said, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders more tightly.

"Well you can stay as long as you like Hunith you know that." Gwen said, "Now I suggest we go back inside, it is feeling colder. You can join me for lunch."

"That would be lovely." Hunith said, looping her hand through Gwen's arm. "Thank you for understanding Gwen. It was very hard to say what I just did I've been independent all my life, but I have been struggling for a while. But I can only take one step at a time."

"I realise that. You take all the time you need. When Merlin returns I will personally make sure you get plenty of quality time together." Gwen promised.

"That would be nice." Hunith beamed.

They returned to the castle each in their own thoughts. While Gwen was happy that Hunith had opened up, she still felt there was more there she needed to say. But she also realised that it involved Merlin as well, so she needed to make sure he and Hunith had the time together they needed. In the mean time Gwen vowed to herself to stay in the back ground and watch from afar. She would get the full truth from Hunith, no matter how long it took.

Gwen went back through her mind about everything that Hunith had just told her. She felt incredibly emotional at the thought of what Hunith and Merlin had been through in their earlier life.

No wonder Merlin at times seemed so scarred and alone. She had a horrible feeling his childhood must have left many unseen marks on him. She also began to truly understand the Merlin who would not tell anyone his secrets.

It had started in his childhood and had now become a condition, and she wondered if coming to Camelot a place where he forced to continue his secret life had been that good for him. She wouldn't have dreamed of saying it to Hunith as she understood only too well that Hunith had just done what she thought was best for him. But Camelot of all places. She just wished she had realised, and maybe she could have supported him more.

She realised that now she could maybe make that right for both Hunith and Merlin's sake, she was determined she would not let either of them down.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Home is Where the Heart is**

In the days that followed their conversation Gwen while keeping an eyes on Hunith, allowed her time to bond with Gaius. She knew they would have plenty to catch up on. With Arthur, Merlin and the Knights still held up on their investigation, Gwen kept herself busy with Court Affairs.

Every morning she would take in the latest report that had been sent from her husband. It seemed that things were beginning to calm down again, and there was confidence they would be back within a few days. It steadied Gwen's nerves down considerably. For all her experience as Queen she knew she would never relax fully until Arthur and his party were back again in Camelot.

In the meantime she kept herself busy with any problems that occurred. She would be present at all the meetings, keeping a steady eye on proceedings. She was aware that one or two of the Lords from time to time, would test the water when Arthur was away. While Gwen found it tested her she would always take each challenge as it came. She was learning quickly about the way the Court worked, and who were the ones most likely to put her under scrutiny.

Gwen knew she would have her husband's support, so each time anything happened she would use her common sense in how to react. It became pretty apparent to the Lords that they could not mess with the Queen. At the end of each meeting she would catch the eye of Sir Leon, who would smile warmly, and Gwen knew that again she had handled the situation well. She doubted that she would ever enjoy the meetings, but she found her confidence growing the more experience she had.

Once the meetings were over she would retire to her Quarters and finish off any paper work that needed her attention. This would include writing to various village elders, about any problems that had happened, that she could assist with. She found with winter approaching fast, this time of year seemed to attract the most problems. Sometimes she would be writing for most of the afternoon, but when she could she found time to speak to people.

One such afternoon a knock on the door interrupted her routine. Sefa's face appeared round the door.

"Sefa come in, has anything come up?" Gwen asked suddenly apprehensive.

"Nothing bad, just some of the children wanted to present you with a gift my lady." Sefa smiled.

"Oh my I'd clean forgotten." Gwen said feeling embarrassed. "I will get there as soon as possible could you just stay with them and I'll join shortly."

"Of course my lady." Sefa curtsied and left.

Gwen slung a new dress on making sure her hair looked respectable. She hated having to rush to places like this. It reminded her of her early days as Queen. There had been so much to remember and so many meetings to attend that occasionally Gwen had messed up like this. She had found it all so embarrassing, as she knew some people were waiting for something to go amiss, and for her to make a mistake. Once she had a routine it had happened less, but it was still something that made her feel very inadequate.

She had a quick drink of water, and calmed her nerves for a second, before heading for the door. As she approached it she heard a knock, wondering who it was and hoping nothing bad had happened she opened the door. To her relief it was only Hunith.

"Oh Hunith, thank goodness." Gwen smiled, relief all over her face.

"Gwen, you look a bit flustered nothing wrong I hope." Hunith enquired.

"Oh I've only forgotten a meeting I was due to have with the children this afternoon. That's where I'm going now." Gwen explained, suddenly an idea came to her head. "Hunith you could come as well, it will give you an idea to see one of the little events we have here."

Hunith smiled, "That would be nice, I would really like to see this."

"Come on then." Gwen smiled walking down the corridor.

"Oh don't I have dress up a bit more?" Hunith asked, suddenly.

"You look fine, this is not one of our big social events. We do a lot of work with some of the poorer children here, this is something that they themselves have requested. Sometimes they perform for me, sing or dance. Other times it is something they have made themselves. It is always a really happy affair." Gwen smiled, suddenly relaxing again.

Inside the Hall an expectant crowd had gathered. As Gwen entered the crowd bowed to the Queen. Gwen smiled and nodded as she invited Hunith to sit down next to her.

"I must first apologise for being late." Gwen said, making sure she connected with the group of children who were standing down the Hall. She encouraged them closer to her.

A little girl with blonde hair walked towards, before stopping a few feet from her and announcing. "We would like to sing a song for you your majesty."

"Thank you I would love to hear your song." Gwen smiled.

Gwen sat back making sure she looked at the whole group, as the music began to play. All at once a sweet sound of young voices echoed around the hall, filling Gwen with total pleasure and happiness. As she watched the children some had bolder voices than others, but a sweet blend of harmony flowed around the Great Hall. Gwen realised that the whole room appeared to be taken completely by the voices that echoed around them. She loved to sing as a child, in fact she still loved singing to her son. She would often end up with an audience of her husband and Lachlan, gurgling in pleasure.

She cast a look sideways and happily took in the sight of Hunith with her hands together, smiling delightfully at the young choir in front of them. She shared her emotion at the experience, and for a moment Gwen felt as though she was the luckiest person in the world, feeling the children's love for her, in this simple act.

When they had finished she led the applause encouraging the children nearer. They walked slowly many smiling shyly with their hands in front of them. The little blonde girl who had spoken before led them, and gwen encouraged her further forward. Gwen realised the children had something else for her. The little girl by now, held the hand of a boy who had a gappy smile and they came up to her.

"We have made this in class for you your majesty." the girl curtsied, nudging the boy to bow.

It took all of Gwen's willpower not to laugh, at the administration the girl had just given. Gwen realised it was a picture of Camelot's emblem a mighty dragon. She looked at it intently recognising the work that obviously gone into it.

She smiled as she the picture from them, applause echoing around. When the applause had stopped Gwen stooped down so she was level with the children

"I would like to thank all of you for both this lovely picture and the beautiful song that you all sung so well before. I am indeed a lucky person to have this honour bestowed upon me. I assure you this will take pride of place where everyone can see and admire it."

The two children glowed with pleasure at the words. The little boy so delighted he forgot his manners and went to hug her. A look of horror on his companion's face stopped him at the last moment, to Gwen's amusement.

"Tell me what your names are?" Gwen asked softly.

"My name is Sian." the girl said.

"My name is Joe." the little boy cried out, making people gasp with laughter.

"Well Sian and Joe I think you all deserve a reward for your hard work. Sefa here will take you to a special lunch that has been arranged for you. Thank you once again for this and your performance, and enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you your majesty." Sian curtsied awkwardly her mind already on the lunch.

Gwen laughed with Hunith as they watched the children's calm demeanour suddenly get more excitable. All of a sudden the hall was alive with the cries of the children as they headed away for their feast.

"I so enjoyed that." Hunith smiled.

"I noticed that." Gwen said, still feeling on a high herself.

"It took me back to when Merlin was a young boy. He so enjoyed his singing, he was always at the front when the children were singing." Hunith reminisced.

"I think I can imagine that. He still has a lovely voice, although he gets embarrassed whenever anyone compliments him on it." Gwen remarked.

"Yes I know it is like when I hug him, if only children would stay young all the time." Hunith smiled.

"I have some good news for you, Arthur and his party are on their way home. I was going to tell you, so hopefully you will be able to see more of Merlin." Gwen said, suddenly feeling restless and impatient to see Arthur.

"That is great news." Hunith said, a small smile on her face.

"Hunith you don't seem as happy as I expected you to be." Gwen remarked, suddenly troubled.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I am of course delighted." Hunith began, "It is just-

"What?" Gwen asked softly.

"Can we talk Gwen?" Hunith enquired realising that people were still about in the Hall.

"Of course we can, we will go to my chambers. Just let me speak to Leon, and I will be right with you." Gwen smiled.

"Thank you." Hunith nodded making her way out of the room.

"Leon, is there any more news?" Gwen called over to the Knight.

"No, we know they are on their way back now, hopefully by tomorrow evening they will be here." Leon assured her with a smile.

"That is good news. Can I ask you to take charge with the look-out's tonight?" Gwen asked.

"Of course, do not worry everything will be fine." Leon assured her, bowing.

"Thank you Leon. I just need to meet Hunith, only disturb me if it is really important."

Of course my lady." Leon watched Gwen leave, thinking thoughtfully and hoping nothing was wrong. Merlin's mother had only been in Camelot a short time, but she was already dear to everyone. Leon dismissed the thought, knowing if anyone could help it was Gwen.

By the time Gwen had arrived in her chambers, Hunith was pouring them a drink of water. Gwen watched her closely she was worried that Hunith had not revealed everything that was on her mind, the last time they had talked. Gwen decided to see this time if Hunith herself would open up more readily without her prompting.

"Thank you for the water." Gwen smiled inviting Hunith to sit down.

"That was lovely seeing the children, as I said before it took me back in time." Hunith smiled, fingering her beaker.

"We try to do as much as possible for some of the poorer people. The children themselves insist on doing these, it seems to be a real highlight for them."

"You could sense that, that is one thing you cannot cover up." Hunith said.

There was a sudden pause before Hunith began talking again, Gwen decided to let it just happen naturally this time. She sensed the older woman needed to say something important so she was determined to let it come out, in the way she wanted it too.

"I've had something on my mind Gwen recently. It is something I've thought about for a while. I fear I have not been as honest to you as I should have." Hunith began.

Gwen reached out and held Hunith's hand, giving her an encouraging look. She could see this time, that Hunith was prepared to let it out, but she feared what she maybe about to tell her.

"I am so grateful for you letting me stay as long as I need to. But, but I fear I need to be completely honest with you this time. I do not feel I could ever go back to Ealdor, and live on my own again. I, I know this may come as a shock to you, and you may not be able to, to let me-"

Suddenly Hunith came to a stop, feeling unable to even look at Gwen. Gwen took pity on her, she came over and hugged her hard, feeling the tensions in the older woman.

"I think what you are trying to ask, is if you can be here permanently?" Gwen said softly.

Hunith looked up, drying her eyes unable to answer.

"Hunith of course you can stay here permanently, we will find you a lovely apartment to call your own. There are some lovely apartments that over look the gardens, I am sure you will be really happy there. Then you can come and go as you wish. I'm sure Merlin will be only too delighted to have you around, I know he misses you."

"Thank you, I am sorry I didn't tell you before." Hunith apologised, smiling through her tears.

"Hunith I understand. When you have been alone like you have, it is a big thing to suddenly accept that you are struggling to cope. But there is nothing wrong, it is only natural that you would like to be closer to those you love."

"I suppose what I'm really saying is that I am getting older." Hunith smiled.

"Nothing wrong with that, in fact I think you will be a delightful person to have around here. I just want you to know there is nothing you can't tell me. Just because I'm queen does not mean I won't understand. We will need to arrange a visit back to Ealdor to pick up whatever you need."

"That would be good, maybe Merlin could accompany me back?" Hunith asked getting up.

"Yes of course, I will give him a few days off when he comes back." Gwen said.

"Won't Arthur object?" Hunith asked, surprised.

"Oh don't worry about Arthur leave him to me, he will be very busy anyway." Gwen winked.

Hunith laughed, "Oh of course."

"Just don't tell Merlin, or he'll never come back." Gwen laughed with her. "Now you are sure there is nothing more on your mind?"

"I promise I have told you everything." Hunith said, "It will be so nice being here, I feel this is where I need to be."

"Welcome home then." Gwen said, watching her open the door.

"Thank you Gwen." Hunith smiled. "I will go and tell Gaius then."

"Yes I am sure he will be delighted." Gwen said.

As the door shut Gwen moved over to the window and stared out. The clouds were beginning to darken suddenly. She hoped that Arthur would be back by the time the heavens had opened. As she looked up she caught a brief bit of light that flashed sharply. Her father would tell her that any bit of light in a darkened sky would mean a change was coming. She smiled away the memories, having Hunith here would be a change, but she knew if would be a lovely one. She could see the moment she'd spoken that it took an enormous pressure from Hunith. She frowned as she wondered how long she'd had to battle this thought.

She recalled her mother's death for a minute and how her biggest sadness and been not, being there for her children as they grew up. She sensed it was the same for Hunith. As people got older who knew how much time there was left, what better way to spend it but with the family. Gwen hoped that Hunith could also help Merlin fight some of his own demons. She knew then that Hunith coming to Camelot could only be for good.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remembering the Past**

Hunith had begun to drop in on Gaius most days. She had been alarmed by what Merlin had said, about him feeling his age. So far their conversation had remained polite, with neither delving into any difficult issues, mainly speaking about general subjects involving both their lives. It was almost as if each of them was playing a game of chess with the other. They both knew what was going on, and both of them knew that someone needed the courage to end the charade.

It was the third day when Hunith decided that today would be the day. She knew they both had issues still to be resolved. She also knew that these involved Merlin but first of all they had to acknowledge them in the first place. When Hunith looked back on her and Merlin's life she had many regrets. But one loomed larger than any other, and that was the non-involvement of Balinor in her son's life.

When Gaius had written to Hunith explaining that he'd told Merlin about his father, it had been a severe shock to Hunith. She had briefly entertained the idea that her son would never speak to her again. Of course that proved totally unfounded and she had ended up feeling ashamed that she had ever entertained such a thought in her head. But she knew that Merlin had felt scarred, especially as he had had lost his father so quickly after briefly meeting him.

It had always seemed so unfair to her that Merlin had never met his father when he was growing up she knew Balinor could have been an important part of his life. Time after time she had felt quite inadequate in dealing with Merlin's magical problems, who better than Balinor to have taught his son, the correct way to use his skills. She had always felt that in sending Merlin away as a young man it was also her admitting that she had failed him in some way. Even though she possessed no magical powers herself, she always wondered if she could have handled it better in some way.

She knew this was a conversation she could never have had with her loving son. Merlin was so protective of Hunith, he would naturally not admit to such a thing. There was possibly only one other person whom she could have such a conversation with. As she stood outside Gaius's chambers, she paused for a second. She wondered for a moment if this was the right thing to do. Why when the whole point of coming to Camelot was to see Merlin and get to know him again, why risk their relationship with revealing things she'd kept hidden from him for all these years?

But then in her mind she realized he was an adult who had every right to know about the decisions taken in his earlier life. But first she knew she must tell Gaius as it had also involved him. She wondered how he would react, but then remembering how he had told Merlin about Balinor in the first place, she decided now had to be right for them to tell Merlin the full story of his background.

Hunith knocked on the door, at first Gaius did not hear, so she knocked louder until she heard his voice on the other side of the door.

"Hunith I've been expecting you, sit down." Gaius smiled, making room for her to sit down.

"Hello Gaius I trust you slept well" Hunith smiled making herself comfortable, as she watched him work away at his potions. "Will you ever retire?"

Gaius paused obviously considering the question seriously. "Eventually I suppose, though not before I get in a good replacement. In truth I'm not in any hurry, it's not like I have to rush around the place, I have other people to run around for me."

As she continued to watch him Hunith smiled at the answer. It was so like the Gaius she had known, all her life. He always had to do something, not for him the life of easy relaxation. It was one of the things she found so fascinating about him. It was one of the reasons why she looked up to him. She knew his life in Camelot had not been easy, that he'd had to do things that were unpleasant and distasteful.

As she wondered how she would open the conversation, she wondered again if it was the right thing to do. As if reading her mind Gaius's voice interrupted her thoughts making her jump.

"I imagine you want to talk to me about Merlin." Gaius said, looking at her intently.

Hunith looked down at the floor, wondering even now how to explain herself. "I –" she began, hesitantly.

Gaius sat next to her sighing taking her hand. "Please do not be afraid to say what is in your mind."

"I just feel Gaius he needs to know. Everything." She said, finally.

"You mean everything?" Gaius questioned her.

"Yes everything Gaius. We need to tell him the full truth. He is old enough now."

"Well if you think so." Gaius said, doubtfully.

Hunith looked at him sympathy etched on her face. She understood his fears, she really did but now she'd said it, she suddenly felt really strongly about it.

"I can understand your fears Gaius. You are afraid that you will lose him once he knows. I was once in that situation, but now I know I was wrong. We are underestimating our boy by thinking that. But he needs to learn the truth, that way he can truly understand the story behind his father and us as well, dear Gaius." Hunith patted his hand.

"When you put it like that, you are right of course." Gaius admitted.

Hunith watched Gaius's wary look and she really wanted to help him. But she knew each would have their own mountain to climb when the truth came out. All she felt she could do now was to be there for each of them. There would be some hard things to say, unpalatable truths to be faced. She knew Merlin himself would have his own trials too. She had seen enough of Sefa though to feel pretty sure that the maid would help her son through any such situations.

"How do you suppose we should tell him?" Gaius asked, suddenly.

"I have already spoken to Gwen." Hunith replied, "She will see to it that Arthur gives him a week off. I suggest we go away and do it then. Somewhere where there will be no distractions or interruptions. I want it to be just the three of us facing it together, as it should be."

Gaius nodded, "I'm curious why now Hunith?"

"When I decided to come here and live, I knew this would be the best moment to do it. It has been on my mind for a while in truth. But I could hardly visit Camelot and drop the truth onto him and then clear off, could I?" Hunith said, wearily.

"No you are right of course. I fear you had it right before as well when you spoke about my fears." Gaius admitted.

Hunith went over to him. "You are a good man Gaius, look at how you've looked after him the way you have. You will not lose his love, we will both have tricky moments, but we'll get through this as a family."

"I haven't said that I am glad you are here Hunith." Gaius said, hugging her to him.

Hunith clung to him, as she tried to picture the next few weeks. Merlin would know the background to his life then, she knew by then everything could be very different. As she thought of her son and his father, tears coursed down her face. She wiped them away as quickly as they'd arrived.

She had to remain strong for all their sakes, but come what may she vowed to tell the truth that would enable her son to unite his past, and give himself the future he deserved. For too long he had lived in the shadows, now was the time to clear it all away, and let him become the man that she truly knew he could become. A true son of his beloved father, it was the least she could do for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Start of the Journey**

Merlin had been back a couple of days when he was summoned into the King's Quarters. As he walked along the corridor he silently fumed. This was typical of Arthur of course set him something to do, then disturb him with something else. What would it be this time he wondered?

He went through the typical scenarios that arose at a time like this. It usually was something or other that Arthur couldn't find like a sock, or where his lance was. He didn't doubt it would end up with more work for himself to do. He wondered why he fell for it.

He slammed the door open, sliding to a quick halt as the King and Queen were in a passionate embrace. All of a sudden he felt uncomfortable and all he could do was stand there going from one foot to another, while he waited for the sarcastic response.

"Ah is the door knocker not working Merlin?" Arthur asked, his eye brow twitching. "Or can you not wait to see what I have assigned for you to do next?"

"Arthur stop teasing him." Gwen said, a fond smile radiating on her face.

"You don't have to worry Gwen, I am quite use to having my day interrupted, so your husband can spill yet more jobs on to my lap." Merlin said, a sly smile playing on his lips.

"That is quite right too." Arthur smiled, "Just because you are now my Court Sorcerer does not mean, you should struggle for things to do with your time."

"As if _that_ would be possible!" Merlin asked, rolling his eyes.

"You never know Merlin one day I might surprise you." Arthur laughed.

"I very much doubt that." Merlin replied.

"I will leave you two to talk." Gwen said, "Don't leave him in suspense Arthur."

She gave Arthur a dig in the ribs as she left the room; that had Merlin suddenly curious about what lay behind this particular interruption. He still suspected he was about to be dumped with something else to do, but decided to stay silent.

"Sit down Merlin." Arthur invited, pointing to a chair.

Merlin did as he was told now starting, to feel slightly worried. If Arthur was inviting him to sit down, then where on earth was this leading? He wondered if he was about to be dispatched somewhere to deal with some magical problem, and decided to let Arthur take charge. It wasn't long before King and Sorcerer were indeed talking seriously, but not on the subject that Merlin had expected it to be.

"You have been my Court Sorcerer now for some time Merlin. Heaven only knows a lot has changed for both of us this last year. I realise at times you have a lot on your plate, sometimes more than you should have in truth."

Merlin nodded, but still decided to bide his time, so he could find out where the conversation was going.

"Things have changed for you even more recently with your mother Hunith becoming a welcome new citizen of Camelot. It would seem that she would like to spend some time with her son, and who am I to turn down such a request."

Arthur grinned at the stunned look on Merlin's face, before saying "I am giving you two weeks off Merlin. Starting from tomorrow, just so you can finish off my speech for when Lord Grey visits next week." Arthur smiled, cunningly.

"You are giving me two weeks off?" Merlin asked, wanting to check he hadn't misheard his friend. "Is there some sort of catch here?"

"No Merlin, I am not beyond reasonableness you know." Arthur pointed out, rolling up a scroll.

"No" Merlin admitted, "Of course not. Why didn't my mother mention it to me the other day?"

"She just wanted to go through the correct channels, she said. I assured her that she didn't need too in future." Arthur explained, thoughtfully.

"Oh yes because of course you will give me a couple of weeks off quite frequently." Merlin said, lightly.

"Don't push it Merlin, beyond reason of course. You are an important part of the Camelot hierarchy now you know; official status and all that that prevails." Arthur grinned.

Merlin grimaced. "Yes of course, as if I could forget about that. Your speech is almost finished, anything else you need doing before I leave then?"

"I think we have everything in control." Arthur said, watching his friend get up and move over to the door. "Merlin you need to make sure you make the most of this time with your mother. I would do anything to have the chance to do likewise."

"Yes I know, and I will." Merlin promised, "I'll see you before I leave."

As the door closed Gwen came out of the bedroom, putting her hands on her husband's shoulders. He leaned back contentedly.

"I hope everything goes okay with them." Gwen sighed, "Hunith seemed as though she had a lot on her mind."

Arthur looked at her taking one of her hands. "I am sure it is just a mother wanting to catch some quality time with her son Guinevere."

"I hope you are right." Gwen said, biting her lip.

"Well whatever happens we'll all be there for them." Arthur smiled.

"Arthur Pendragon I believe you are becoming a big softy." Gwen said. "I think fatherhood is suiting you."

"Don't you ever say that to Merlin, Guinevere." Arthur grimaced. "I would never hear the last of it!"

Gwen laughed, and hearing their young son cry out, quickly made for his crib.

"We do have maids you know. You don't have to rush up every time." Arthur called, to her retreating figure.

"You know my opinion on that Arthur." Gwen called back.

Arthur shook his head proud of her all the same that she wanted to have such a hand's on approach to their son. He knew she would never change; they were from different worlds in that respect. Despite it all he loved to see the bond mother and son had for each other, even if it caused a bit of gossip among the nobles in court.

Arthur though was becoming use to such things, about both his wife and Court Sorcerer. Some tongues it seemed would never stop wagging, and though it didn't seem to bother either Gwen or Merlin, it exasperated Arthur, who detested such pettiness. But then as Merlin would often remind Arthur to his irritation it wasn't so long ago that Arthur himself would have found it hard to accept. Sometimes Arthur forgot just how much _had_ changed in Camelot since he became King.

As Merlin made his way down the corridor his mind was already away from Camelot. Ever since his mother had arrived in Camelot Merlin had the feeling that something lay behind it. But with him having to rush off and do some investigating he never had the chance for a proper conversation with her about his suspicion. He realised a week away might be a way, to encourage her to open up to him a bit. He decided to call on her.

He knocked on her door, smiling as noticed the delight on her face. He went over giving her a hug.

"So what have we planned for these next couple of weeks?" Merlin asked her, sitting down on the bed watching her pack some clothes away.

"I thought we may go away outside away from the citadel. A friend of Gaius has a place in the country." Hunith smiled, "It is nice and quiet somewhere we can chat quietly."

"That sounds very restful." Merlin admitted. "The only problem is I am not very good at resting."

Hunith laughed, "Some things never change then. You could not rest when you were little either."

Merlin laughed along with her, suddenly remembering days with his mother chasing after him, in Ealdor. How innocent those days felt like now. For a brief second it almost made him long for those days again. Then a shadow of sadness entered his eyes when he thought about Will; yet another person who was lost to him.

"What is it?" Hunith asked, noticing the sadness.

"It's nothing." Merlin answered, wanting suddenly to get away.

"It is me Merlin your mother. You cannot deceive me." Hunith replied, gently touching his face.

"No I can't, I should remember that." Merlin smiled. "I was just thinking about Will for a moment."

"My poor boy, you have lost a lot in your life." Hunith said, sadly.

"I'm not a boy any longer though." Merlin laughed.

"You will always be my boy." Hunith assured him, kissing him gently.

"Yes of course." Merlin took hold of his mother's hand and squeezed it. "I had better go and do some packing."

As Merlin got to the door, Hunith said, "Merlin I hope you don't mind Gaius coming along."

"No of course not, he is family is he not?" Merlin smiled.

"Yes." Hunith smiled. "I will see you tomorrow, early mind."

"I'll look forward to it, sleep well." Merlin said, gently shutting the door.

He walked down the corridor making for his apartment, his mind on the open spaces, and a break from the endless chatter of court life. All of a sudden he relaxed and realised a brief break away might actually do him good. He began to daydream as he continued to walk. He was so relaxed that he walked straight into Sefa who was carrying a couple of pots.

As the pots slipped out of her hands, he quickly rescued them using his magic, earning an impressive sigh from his companion.

"That is a useful talent you have there." She said, with a laugh.

"Sorry I was in a world of my own." Merlin grinned back.

"I've heard you are going away from here." Sefa said, taking the pots back from him.

"Yes I think they call it a holiday. I'm not too sure how I'll take to it." Merlin said, with a wink to her.

"I think you will be fine once you get going. It'll be a nice break from all the work and the ways of the Court." Sefa pointed out.

"True. Although there are some things I will miss." He said, looking at her intently.

"Oh I'm a thing now am I?" Sefa teased him.

"Sorry there is a person I will miss." Merlin said.

"Well maybe you will have to give that person a proper goodbye, tonight." Sefa said, raising her eyebrow.

"I agree I will see you later tonight then." He said, giving her a kiss on the mouth.

"Don't be late." Sefa said, with a giggle.

"You know me I'm always on time." Merlin laughed, with a wave.

Next Morning

By the time next morning had arrived Merlin really wanted to be away from Camelot. As he'd spent last night talking things over with Sefa he realized he needed a rest, even if he still had the feeling there was something else behind this. He also had to admit he was curious as to why Gaius was coming along. He knew he went back a long way with his mother, but he just had a feeling they were both holding back from him.

To Merlin's embarrassment Arthur had suggested that they went by an old carriage that used to escort Arthur's mother around from place to place. Merlin's dignity felt affronted by the idea, but one look at his mother and he realised he would be forced to give in on this occasion. So he settled down next to her with Gaius opposite them as guards fixed their luggage on the top.

Arthur could not resist the temptation of seeing his friend personally off, being all too aware of how awkward Merlin felt about it. He closed the door with a smirk on his face. Merlin glared back at him, much to Gaius's amusement.

"Well Merlin enjoy the journey, I am sure you will be most comfortable. This carriage was in its time, one of the most envied forms of transport in Camelot." Arthur commented, the smirk hardly leaving his face.

"Thank you." Merlin murmured, his glare increasing with every second. "I am sure it is an experience I'll never forget!"

"Indeed, I will personally make sure of that." Arthur agreed. "In fact I decided to make it an official occasion."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, a look of suspicion on his face. Before long he understood only too well, as the Knights lumbered up behind Arthur.

"Merlin!" Gwaine grinned bowing, "Or maybe I should say Sir Merlin of Ealdor."

The Knights giggled as the look on Merlin's face turned to ice.

"Isn't this exciting?" Hunith laughed, clutching Merlin's arm.

"Oh yes mother." Merlin said, "I can hardly contain myself!"

"Merlin." Gauis smiled, "I suggest you enjoy it, otherwise the torture will go on."

"Yes I suppose you're right." Merlin grinned, without humour. "Thank you every one, it is nice to know you are prepared to make such a fuss about my departure. I trust you will not miss me too much, I am sure I won't."

The last comment caused everyone to laugh out loud. The Knights all bowed to him as Merlin sat back urging the driver to get going at last. To his immense relief the coach began to move, pushing Merlin forward and almost forcing him onto the floor.

"I see what Arthur meant when he said this _used_ to be the envy of everyone." Merlin muttered.

"Yes." Gauis agreed, "It does appear to be a little stop and start."

"Oh stop it you two." Hunith smiled, "I suddenly feel like a Queen."

Merlin and Gaius grinned back at her. Before long they were all enjoying the views as they began to advance with a bit more speed and fluidity. As the countryside flashed passed Merlin suddenly relaxed, as his responsibilities were left behind as Camelot became a smaller and smaller dot on the horizon. He suddenly felt like a young boy again being taken on a surprise journey. As he rested his head back his eyes became more tired and before long he was fast asleep.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
